


It Doesn't Matter!

by livthekitten



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance, XReader, at some point, cute and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livthekitten/pseuds/livthekitten
Summary: You have been dating Pidge for a while now, but what happens when she tells you that she's a girl the same day you're very sick?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I am aware Pidge is not a boy but pronouns used are important to the story! If you read to the end it will make more sense. Enjoy!

You’ve been working with the Voltron paladins ever since you helped them with some mechanical stuff. You were good with technology and mechanics so when the team (specifically Pidge and Hunk) asked if you wanted to help out with the science, you were thrilled. Of course, part of the reason why they asked is because you hung out with them when you were in school, otherwise you wouldn’t have been noticed.

Out of all of them, you liked Pidge the most. He too liked science and mechanics, and you were always intrigued by the cool gadgets he created and smart things he said. You actually had a crush on him, but you wouldn’t tell anyone. 

Speaking of Pidge, he was on the floor building something while you watched from his bed. No one else was there, and part of you wanted to use this opportunity to confess your feelings. The only problem was you worried about ruining your friendship. You sighed and rolled over so that your head was leaning off the bed. You reached out and played with Pidge’s hair, making him jump a little. 

“Whatcha doing?” you asked. 

“Just messing around with this robot I made a while back,” he explained. “Hey, could you maybe help me with this?” 

“Sure thing!” You hopped off of his bed and sat down next to him. “What seems to be the problem?” you asked.

“That’s the thing. I don’t know why it isn’t working. I’ve programmed it right and all of its other functions used to work, but I just put in a new processor so that it can do more and now it won’t even turn on.”

“Hmmm, let me see what I can do,” you said. You picked up the robot and inspected it closely. You opened the back panel and looked closely at the wires. 

“Pidge?”

“Yeah?”

“Is the power button supposed to be unconnected?” you asked. 

“What?! Let me see!” Pidge scooted closer to you and looked. Sure enough, the power button wire was not connected to anything. Pidge blushed out of embarrassment. 

“I, uh, didn’t see that. Thanks,” Pidge said, avoiding eye contact. He felt so foolish! He embarrassed himself in front of his crush! How awkward! He quickly reconnected the robot and turned it on. It worked perfectly.

“Wow, Pidge! That’s so cool!” you exclaimed.

“Thanks, but it only worked because you helped me,” Pidge said humbly.

“I suppose. I guess we make a pretty great team then, huh?” You nudged him and smiled.

“Heh, yeah,” he smiled too. There was a short comfortable silence until the door opened. It startled both of you and you jumped. Hunk had fallen and now laid on the ground.

“Hunk! Were you spying on us?!” Pidge asked in an annoyed tone.

“I’m not gonna answer that but let me just say now, (Y/n), you’re right,you two are a good team and you guys should date,” he said. Both of you blushed like crazy but then you made the mistake of making eye contact with him. 

No.

Oh no why did you do that.

This was a mistake.

You averted your eyes from his gaze and your face was so hot it was almost painful. “Um... I, uhh..” you failed to create any words with your mouth. Luckily Pidge was able to speak.

“(Y/n) I actually have something to say...” Pidge started nervously. “I um... I kind of like you, like romantically, uhhhh...I’m sorry I even said anything I’ll go so-”

“N-no it’s fine!” you stuttered. “I like you too, I mean if that’s okay with you? It is your room, I can go if you’d like,” you started to get up, but then he grabbed your hand. You looked at him and his eyes widened immediately. Pidge pulled his hand away but 

“Wait! Um, if you’re interested, maybe we could...date...? I know that was a dumb idea, you can forget I said that,” he stammered. Both of your faces were on fire at this point. 

“No, I think it’s a great idea! If you want to we definitely should!” you reassured him. 

“So we’re a thing now?” he asked hesitantly. 

“I think so, yeah,” you said. There was a silence until Hunk started laughing uncontrollably. Both you and Pidge looked at him in confusion.

“You two are literally perfect for each other!” he said between giggles. “Because you both are so awkward!” He wiped a tear from his eye and started leaving. Before he was completely out of sight he looked back at you two. “Oh, and just so you know, I’m definitely telling the others about this.”

You and Pidge watched Hunk walk down the hall then looked at each other again. Pidge smiled and you smiled back at him. 

“So that makes you my boyfriend then?” you asked. He looked away but nodded. 

“I just hope that Hunk doesn’t actually tell everyone.”

Hunk did just that. Everyone found out and ended up teasing the two of you. Not one interaction between you went by without teases. All jokes aside, though, they did really like the fact that you two were dating. It was an important thing for both of you but it still didn’t get in the way of missions. 

There was only one thing that bothered Pidge. He had a secret he had to spill. He had been lying not only to you but to everyone for quite some time now. He thought it could wait for a while, but once you started dating him he felt like he needed to come clean. He decided that at breakfast today he would tell everyone his secret. 

Unfortunately, Pidge chose a day you felt extremely ill. You didn’t want to say anything because you didn’t want to worry anyone, but inside you felt like you were dying. Hopefully, no one would catch your illness or notice.

When you walked into the dining room everyone was already there. Lance was finally awake again and Everyone was just filling him in on what previously happened. Everyone got up to leave, and you made sure you were closest to the door because you were feeling sicker by the minute. Before you left, however, Pidge stopped all of you.

“Before we go I have something to say. I need to come clean and I’m afraid this may change the way you all think about me,” he said. Suddenly you felt like you were going to throw up. You still wanted to hear what your boyfriend had to say, but you really had to go before you vomited all over the dining room. 

“Just so that there are no secrets between us, I can’t ‘man up’,” he then made eye contact with you and saw how sick you looked. This made him nervous for what he would say next. “I can’t ‘man up’ because I’m a girl.”

Of all the days your stomach could have turned against you, it had to be today. You weren’t able to stay any longer and quietly left while Pidge rambled on about how “he can man up because it’s just a figure of speech”. 

Everyone else stayed and supported Pidge, admitting they already knew. Except for Lance, who didn’t know. Though he -or now she- loved the support from the others, she was still upset that you left. She didn’t know you were sick and assumed you left because she had lied to you. 

“Pidge, you coming?” Shiro asked.

“I’ll be there in a minute. I just have to do something really quickly,” she replied and headed off to find you.

You left the bathroom after vomiting any food you had eaten earlier. You walked to sit on your bed and opened your laptop. Now you knew you were sick and thought it would be best if you weren’t around the others. Getting them sick was the last thing you wanted to do. 

“(Y/n), can I come in?” Pidge’s voice was heard on the other side of your door. You got up and ran to the door. When you opened it you saw your girlfriend with a hurt expression on her face. You instantly felt bad about leaving at such an inappropriate time. You let her in and you both sat down on your bed. 

“I’m really sorry I lied to you this whole time. I know I should have come clean right away but I didn’t and now I’ve ruined our relationship,” Pidge said. Hearing her say this broke your heart. 

“Pidge, it’s fine! I only left because I’m sick. You’ve done nothing wrong!” You reassured her.

“But I’m a girl! And you’re a girl too! Do you still want to be with me?” she asked.

“Of course I do! I loved you before, why should the fact that you're a girl change that? It doesn’t matter,” you smiled at her. She smiled back and threw her arms around you.

“Thank you for accepting me. I really couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.” Pidge kissed the crook of your neck where her face was buried and trailed kisses up to your chin. She was about to kiss your lips but you stopped her. 

“Hey, I’m sick, remember! You’ll get sick too!” you laughed.

“Like you said, it doesn’t matter,” she said.

“That was different! I won’t get sick from being gay!” You leaned back trying not to get your girlfriend sick, but when you did she fell on top of you and pecked your lips. You and Pidge were now a laughing loving heap of gay. 

 

“Hey guys, can you finish up your love session soon because we have things to do,” Hunk said from the outside the door. You blushed but let Pidge go. 

“Bye! Feel better,” she kissed your forehead and ran out to meet the other paladins. 

“What about (Y/n)?” Hunk asked as they walked down to the lions.

“She’s sick and won’t be able to join us,” Pidge informed him.

“That’s a shame. What were you two doing in there, huh?” Hunk nudged her suggestively. 

“N-not what you’re thinking!” She blushed. “It doesn’t matter! We should hurry up, though! I bet they’re waiting!” Pidge ran ahead of Hunk, knowing that if she didn’t hurry, Hunk would tease her about it the whole walk to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Voltron characters and events do not belong to me.
> 
> The story does belong to me so do not steal it, please!


End file.
